


Everything I Am

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: A fluffy Sam x Reader drabble.





	Everything I Am

“Hi!” You beamed up at Sam as he stood in the doorway of the bunker kitchen, watching you dance to a tune in your head as you dried and put away some dishes. “Whacha doin’?” you asked him as he stood there, just watching.

Dean had gone out to gas up Baby and stock up on beer. The hunt you’d all come back from had been a tiring one, and you all needed a little normal to settle down. Dean did his thing, beer, Baby and blondes. Sam got into unpacking from the hunt and then did some light reading. You decided to tackle the kitchen and a few other cleaning jobs.

It was all boring, all normal, and all you wanted in that moment. Well, until you turned and found Sam standing there, a slight dreamy look in his eyes.

You laughed lightly at his silence. “Seriously, Mister, what are you starin’ at? Have I… have I got something on my face?” Your smile fell as you quickly lifted a hand to your face, wiping away at nothing.

Sam shook his head, smiling as he pushed off the wall and headed towards you. “I was just watching.”

“Perving,” you corrected with a grin.

He chuckled lightly. “Maybe.” Reaching out for you, he wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned down to press a soft kiss to the tip of your nose. “I love it when you dance like no one’s watching.”

“No one was watching. At least not at first,” you noted, giving him a pointed look. “Didn’t realise you were sneaking around.”

The smile on his lips stretched a little more. “Not sneaking. Just… watching.”

You just rolled your eyes, unable to refuse your own smile.

Leaning down again, he pressed a gentle kiss to your cheek. “I love you.”

“I know.” You shrugged.

When he pulled back his chest rumbled with a laugh, seeing your cocky grin. “You’re impossible, you know that?”

“Yeah, and I’m yours.” You beamed.

He hummed, eyes bright with joy and love. “Yeah. You’re mine.” Slowly, after a moment’s pause, he pulled back from you, and with a breath he dropped to his knee.

Eyes following him, your jaw dropped. “Sam…”

“Y/N,” his voice shook with nerves, “I love you. I’ve loved you from the moment you saved me on that wendigo hunt four years ago. I didn’t see you for nearly a year after that, but I dreamt about you almost every night. You’re on my mind and in my heart every second of every day. You make me feel normal and special all in one. You’re my home. I love you, with everything I have, but I want to love you with everything I am. So, will you do me the honour, and become Mrs Y/N Winchester?”

**Bamby**


End file.
